Son of the Weaver and the Irresistible cloth
by Infernofox01
Summary: After a year things have calmed down for Naruto and he can finally work on his business, not. An epic quest awaits the demigods as they brave the Sea of Monster for the mythical golden fleece. Will Naruto succeed or will he be catch in a spider's web.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

 **I apologize for the long delay but It's finally finished, the first chapter for the sequel to Son of the Weaver.**

 **On my other stories, I am working as hard as I can to complete and post them.**

 **Enjoy**

 **June 10** **th**

It's been almost a year since the Quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt and the end of civil war on Olympus. The months that followed were tough as many of the campers were still up in arms about some the other campers, mostly Are's children, but Chiron managed to resolve the issue in a matter of days. This also affected Naruto's business as most of his orders were for armor and repair work but were canceled at the last minute, so his income took a big hit. The biggest change affected him personally as he now had a girlfriend, secretly his fiancée, acting as his secretary/bodyguard. The business has also become more popular as news of Naruto's appearance in New York and Los Angeles had reached the ears of various fashion designers from Italy and France. Now Naruto's business was starting to ship their packages to other countries, instead of staying domestic and shipping only in the States. This worked out wonderfully as the camp could now afford new equipment and, for some reason, a hot tub for Mr. D's enjoyment, no one asked any questions under the threat of becoming animals.

That peace only lasted for about six months when things took a nose dive. Thalia's tree, the catalyst for the camp barrier, began to weaken. At first it wasn't noticeable, and then two months ago two Cyclopes got through and damaged the archery range and volleyball court.

"Welcome back Melinoe" said Naruto as he continued to sew, "How was the Underworld?"

"Dark, Depressing, and a little damp you know the usual." said Melinoe, "Any positive news?"

"Unfortunately, no" said Naruto as he prepped his ironing board, "it's only seems to be getting worse, just yesterday two stray hellhounds managed to get through and terrorize Demeter's cabin."

"Anyone hurt?" said Melinoe as she walked to her desk

"Only two people." said Naruto, "and to make matter worse Chiron is getting fired."

"Why?" asked Melinoe, "it's not his fault the tree got poisoned."

"Someone had to take the blame and unfortunately Mr. D can't be punished." said Naruto as he ironed, "He's selecting someone to replace him."

"Mr. D is selecting the replacement?" said Melinoe.

"Yes, so expect the worse as he hates the camp and rather be anywhere else." said Naruto

"It's probably going to be someone from the Underworld." said Melinoe

"And your father will be ok with that?" said Naruto

"Mr. D has Zeus's approval so my father has no choice but to comply." said Melinoe

"I know Zeus is the King of the Gods, but isn't taking someone from the Underworld a violation of authority." said Naruto as he walked back to his sewing machine.

"It normally would be, but the rest of the gods voted on it and allowed with exception" said Melinoe, "to make sure the camp stays safe and what not."

"Well hopefully this won't backfire on us." said Naruto

 **June 20** **th**

The situation at the camp went from bad to worse as monster attacks became more frequent and violent, so they decided to deploy their last resort. By doing so they decreased their income, but it also made the camp near impenetrable. So, according to Mr. D's orders, Naruto was to activate the klouví or the bird cage. A technique that surrounds the camp in a cage made from very thin, very strong string that slices anything that comes in contact with it, leaving plenty of time for the camp defenders to recover. The only down side is the economic impact and the fact that Naruto can only hold the technique for two hours. So, for the past ten days Naruto has sat on the roof of his workshop trying to maintain the cage and only taking breaks to eat and use the bathroom.

"Naruto, you need to come down," said Melinoe, "its past your two-hour limit, you're going to pass out again."

"No, I can stay can maintain for another ten minutes." said a strained and sweaty Naruto.

"You said the same thing two days ago, and you passed out in four minutes and left the camp defenseless for a day." countered Melinoe

"This time I can." said Naruto

"Stubborn fool" mumbled Melinoe as she walked towards Apollo's cabin to get the stretcher.

Just as Melinoe had predicted Naruto did pass out and the new barrier began to fade away. He was again knocked out for the day and left the defenses to Are's cabin, but the timing couldn't be worse as a herd of mechanized bulls came charging into the camp. This was the scene that greeted Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson when they entered the camp, Are's children fighting various monsters. Percy joined in and saved Clarisse from being impaled by one of the bulls, which she didn't appreciate. Tyson decided to join in but the barrier prevented him from entering. Annabeth allowed Tyson to enter and to Percy's surprise Tyson was fireproof. With the two new warriors, they managed to defeat the remaining bulls and look at the state of the camp.

Back at the infirmary Naruto was resting while Melinoe was sitting by his side mumbling.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

It was in the late afternoon when things began to calm down and Percy was finally able to understand the situation. Percy was surprised to find out that one of the older campers was turned into a tree and was basically the barrier that kept all the monsters outside the camp.

"We were able to survive this far with a combination of Are's children and Naruto's Birdcage." said Chiron as he escorted Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson to the Big House.

"Naruto's Birdcage?" asked Percy

"It's one of Naruto's defensive techniques" said Chiron, "It allows him to put a cage around the camp and any monster that try to go through it is destroyed."

"Then why isn't it up now?" asked Percy

"It takes a toll on Naruto's body as he has to remain completely focused on the barrier." replied Chiron, "at most he can only hold it for two hours."

"Oh." said Percy, "but what about Argus, isn't he head of security?"

"He was fired and I am being replaced" said Chiron, "Things have changed since you've left."

"But why?" asked Percy

"Thalia's tree is dying" said Chiron as he pointed towards the tree, "and someone had to take responsibility. I must leave by the end of the day or else.

"But why one?" asked Percy, "why not Mr. D"

"Mr. D is a god and can outlast any punishment," said Chiron as he picked up his saddlebags, "and he's already being punished for a previous crime."

"Right the forest Nymph." said Percy, "but who will replace you?"

"That is Mr. D's choice to make." said Chiron

"We're doomed" thought Percy, "he's bound to choose someone bad for the camp."

The time of Chiron was upon the camp and the arrival of the new councilor would come.

"Do you know who the new councilor is?" asked a freshly recovered Naruto

"Unfortunately no" replied Melinoe, "Mr. was very tight lipped about it."

"Knowing him he'll just pick someone at random" said Naruto, "that way he can spend more time in his hot tub."

"Why did he get that thing?" asked Melinoe, "if anything it just makes him lazier."

"He replied with, 'I have to relieve the various aches and pains I get from babysitting you brats', we seem to trigger his 'arthritis'" said Naruto

"Apparently, Hermes isn't the only one with a silver tongue" said Melinoe

As the two were finishing their conversation, a gothic style door starting rising from the ground, its chains rattles and the two skeletons holding the knobs seem to glare at the campers.

'and they say Zeus is dramatic." thought Naruto

The arms of the skeletons began to pull the doors and out came a harpy holding a chain that connected to the handcuffs of Tantalus, the man who can eat or drink anything. He wore an orange jumpsuit with white slip-on shoes, his hair was a tangled mess, his skin looked pale and his eyes were saggy and his irises were bright red.

"Out of all the people he could have chosen, he chose the person most likely to turn the campers into soup." said Naruto

"Trust me that won't happen" said Melinoe as Tantalus was getting uncuffed, "especially with me around."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Naruto as the two began the walk back the workshop, "Be the way why wasn't Mr. D where to greet the new councilor?"

"I'll give you one guess." said Melinoe

Meanwhile Dionysus is currently resting in his hot tub sipping his diet coke.

"Ah, this is the life."

His current thoughts were focused on how to torture the campers and enjoy doing it.

 **I have posted various challenges on my page and mostly write my thoughts.**

 **Visit and see if you please**

 **Comment and don't flame**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's taken awhile to edit and make the chapter perfect**

 **So hopefully this is up to your standered**

 **June** **24**

The days following Tantalus beginning as the new councilor could only be described in one word, Horrible. He's reduced the number of campers on defensive duty and even distracted Naruto from maintaining the Bird Cage, so the damage to the camp has increased.

"We can't keep doing this" said Naruto, "the camp is getting destroyed."

"I'm aware of the damage, but Tantalus is the head councilor so his word is law around here." replied Melanie, "I can't do anything either per Zeus's orders."

"So, we're supposed to suffer in silence?" said Naruto, "the jerk has me making him a suit to wear and even told me to ignore the other orders. He deemed his order the most important and all the other orders were insignificant, he's further crippling the camp through the business."

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to recover without causing a large drop in our profits." said Melinoe

"That isn't my top concern," said Naruto, "I'm more concerned about Aphrodite's reaction to her orders being late, she may destroy the camp."

"Or have a hissy fit" commented Melinoe, "I wouldn't worry too much about her."

"If you say so" said Naruto as he continued to sew.

The reaction to the news of Percy having a brother were mixed, at best. Some were happy for him while others made fun of him, but luckily Tyson didn't notice them or didn't seem to care. Naruto saw his arrival as a challenge as he had yet to make clothing this big or fire-proof. When Tyson began to move his stuff to Poseidon's cabin he couldn't stop giggling or repeating the phrase 'Percy is my brother' over and over again. Tyson's arrival also meant getting help at the forges, with Hephaestus children for guidance.

Lunch was interesting, as watching Tyson eating could be simplified in one word, messy. Since he wasn't use to eating with utensils he ate with his hands, mashing potatoes and chunks of meat flying everywhere, making several campers nauseous. At the head table Mr. D and Tantalus were eating, or attempting too as Tantalus's curse prevented him from eating and drinking, they too were disgusted by Tyson's table manners. Tantalus stood up and began

to clear his dry throat;

"Campers may I have your attention" said Tantalus, "I have decided to replace capture the flag and resurrect the chariot races."

This caused the Ares and Hephaestus cabin to get excited as this would give them the opportunity to show off their craftsmanship and punish the other campers without repercussion. Aphrodite's and Apollo's children dreaded the event as being black and bloody wasn't a good look. Athena's cabin had mixed responses; their knowledge of mathematics and physics allowed them to engineer the perfect chariot, but only a few of them could really fight, so the chances of them coming out unscathed were slim to none. The only one in Athena's cabin that was looking forward to the race was Naruto, he wasn't banned from participating.

The lunchroom began to break up and form teams and selected the best campers to represent their cabin. Naruto was selected as the warrior, his combat experience and unusual abilities would allow him to decimate the competition, while Annabeth was chosen as the driver, she was good with horses. She declined at first, but agreed after having a fight with Percy over his new brother.

 **June 31**

A week had passed since the announcement was made and construction of the chariots first started. The day of the race was upon then and the only unusual thing was the various birds that were resting in the tree. Birds nesting in the trees was normal but it was the birds themselves that caused suspicion, they appeared to be made out of metal and had glowing red eyes.

'Are those Stymphalian birds?' thought Naruto as he pushed the chariot to the starting line, 'why are they here?'

The race was about to begin and other chariots were being revealed. Hermes's was the least impressive as theirs looked like they dragged it out of an old garage. It was green and looked like it was about to fall apart. There was nothing really special about it compared to the other chariots. Are's was bloodied and looked menacing, black wood bordered it as red wood planks made up the main body. Pulling Are's chariot were two fleshless horses with flaming eyes that seemed to have a temper. Apollo's was constructed out of gold and silver. The chariot was smooth, aerodynamic even, and was pulled by palominos. Hephaestus's chariot was made of bronze and iron and did have some hammer marks in it. Pulling the metal chariot were two automated horses made of bronze. Percy, with the help of Tyson, managed to put together a chariot and it looked pretty good. It was tinged blue and had a trident on the front and pulling it were two pegasi, although they did have a problem with Tyson. The finale chariot was Athena's, an olive wood body with feathers carved into it with a birch owl on the front.

"Attention racers this will be a standard chariot race, quarter mile track, weapons and dirty tricks are allowed, but no killing" said Tantalus but he smirked at the last part, "anyone that breaks these rules will face harsh punishment."

'Something tells me those 'punishments' aren't going to that severe.' thought Naruto as he got on the chariot.

"Charioteers to you marks" shouted Tantalus as he stood up, "GO!"

The race began and Hermes's chariot fell apart just a few yards from the starting line.

'Not five minutes in and we already have a casualty' thought Naruto as he looked behind him

'Clarisse's work, by that smirk on her face.'

Ares's cabin was bringing up the rear as Apollo's was leading the pack. Hephaestus's cabin through pulled alongside Poseidon's chariot and tried to gum up their wheels with lengths of chains, but Tyson managed to thwart their plans.

"Should we bring out the big guns yet?" asked Naruto to Annabeth

"Not yet, let them tire themselves out first" replied Annabeth

"Alright" said Naruto

As the race, continued Ares's children decided to attack Hephaestus's chariot by launching spiked metal balls at their wheels. The first tactic didn't work as Hephaestus's chariot had a metal axle so Clarisse decided to use tactic two, a hook attached to a rock. Clarisse threw the hook towards the axle and caught it on the first try, she then pushed the rock off her chariot and let it drag on the ground. The Hephaestus chariot jerked as the additional weight took effect. Ares's charioteer overlooked the dragged down chariot and focused their sights on the chariot in front of them, Athena's chariot.

"How about now." said Naruto as he saw Ares's chariot coming closer.

"Yes." replied Annabeth with a smirk.

"Finally," said Naruto as he turned his attention towards the approaching

chariot, "Time to redesign this outfit."

Naruto concentrated on the palm of his hand to manifest a small ball of string, he then threw the ball at the Ares chariot and it made a minor explosion, but it seemed to do nothing.

"HA! Was that supposed to do something?" said Clarisse.

"At first no, but that was the point" replied Naruto as he tightened his fist. "What?" said Clarisse, but soon noticed that the wheel that the ball hit was now in pieces and the chariot was now unbalanced, "curse you feather heads!"

"Well, Ares is out all, that's left is Apollo and Poseidon chariots." said Naruto.

"Poseidon will be easy to care of them, but Apollo's is in the lead." replied

Annabeth

"Not now" said Naruto as he pointed forward.

Annabeth looked ahead and saw that Percy and Tyson had managed to dislodge one of wheels on Apollo's chariot. As Annabeth was catching up to Percy, Naruto noticed that the birds in the tree started to move and produce a loud grinding noise from their beaks. Just as Naruto noticed this the birds began to attack, the two chariots on the course were fine but the audience was a different matter. Aphrodite's daughters were screaming as their exposed skin was being pecked at, Apollo's children tried to fire arrow at the flying threats but could only hit a few of them. The only one not panicking was Tantalus but that could be his just appearance, the guy looked like a walking skeleton.

"Stymphalian birds!" yelled Annabeth as she pulled the chariot to the side, "We have to stop them before they strip everyone to the bone."

"How do we stop them!?" yelled Percy as he to pulled to the side.

"Give me a minute." said Annabeth as she began to think, "Bells! bronze bells."

"And where are we supporting to get bronze bells?" said Naruto was he surveyed the situation, "the last of the bells went to Texas."

'Why would Naruto have sent bells to Texas?' thought Percy

"Chiron's music!" exclaimed Annabeth, "we can use Chiron's music to drive the birds to the middle."

"Percy, take Annabeth and go to the Main House, while Tyson and I try and fight

the birds."

The four agreed to this plan and split up to accomplished their tasks.

"How I help with birds?" asked Tyson

"you do what Cyclopes do best" said Naruto, "grab a giant object and swing it

randomly."

"Oh, I can do that." said Tyson as he grabbed the broken axle of Hermes's chariot.

As Tyson was swinging his makeshift club, Naruto was launching string towards the injured campers and pulling them to safety. The tone of the battle changed when the sound of Italian moaning permeated the air, irritating the birds and making them group in the middle of the track.

'Thank Zeus for Chiron taste in music.' thought Naruto was he spotted his sister and Percy

Once the birds were in the middle Annabeth gave the command towards Naruto.

"Net them!"

"I thought you would never ask." said Naruto as he clapped and pulled his hands apart to reveal a spider web-like structure, then thrust them in the bird's direction. The result was the birds being caught in a spider web, while being cut into various pieces at the same time. The stragglers were handled by Apollo's children, while Hephaestus's children gathered the scattered pieces for later use.

As the dust settled and the campers began to calm down, the sound of clapping

could be heard.

"Let us cheer for the winner of the chariot race" said Tantalus, "Team Ares."

The nymphs reluctantly, not because they hated her but it was more of the occasion, gave the golden laurels to the daughter of Ares. Clarisse shared this feeling with them as it was a hollow victory to her.

"Now before we celebrate her victory we must first punish the three trouble makers" said Tantalus, "and you weaver boy, why isn't my suit done yet?"

"You never came in for a fitting so I had to guess your measurements and you're always changing the design." said Naruto, "first the material too dark than it's too light, you want an orange blossoms on the collar but then you change it to cherry blossoms. I had to go through over 10 yards of cloth because of you!"

"Enough of your excuses, just get the suit by the end of the day." commanded Tantalus

'I really hate that guy.' thought Naruto as he headed for his shop.

Percy, Tyson and Annabeth were sentenced to dish washing duty, which may not sound very harsh but considering that they're washed in hot magma to guarantee cleanliness. The two demigods were wearing asbestos lined aprons and glove, while Tyson was barehanded. His Cyclopes physiology protected him from the extreme heat of the magma. It took a couple of hours to clean all the dishes, a celebration banquet was held in Clarisse's honor so the usual amount of plates doubled. When Percy first told Annabeth about his dream involving Grover, she thought it was Percy's way of distracting her from the race but now she started to believe him.

"Percy if you're right and Grover found it then we need to tell Tantalus." said Annabeth

"that would be Good news for the camp, but bad news for Tantalus" said Naruto as he entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy

"Percy the only reason Tantalus is here being to replace Chiron, so news of a possible way to heal our camp may convince the Big Guy to reinstate Chiron" said Naruto, "which means that Tantalus would be sent back to the Underworld."

"I guess you are right, but we still need to tell the camp" said Annabeth, "maybe with added support it will force Tantalus to issue the quest."

"Good idea" said Naruto, "now come, Tantalus summoned us to the camp bonfire."

The four reached the bonfire and saw that the fire was dim and the Apollo children tried to brighten everyone's spirit by singing, but it hardly did the trick, Tantalus on the other hand was happy and was clapping along to the beat.

"Well that was lovely" said Tantalus as the Apollo children completed the song, "Now to announce tomorrows schedule."

"Wait!" yelled Percy

"Yes, kitchen boy" replied Tantalus as the Ares cabin chuckled.

"We have an idea on how to save the camp." said Percy

The camp responded to this new with silence, but they seemed interested.

"Silence!" yelled Tantalus, "Speak boy, what is this 'brilliant' idea of yours."

"We know where the Golden Fleece is." said Percy

Tantalus was unable to stop them as Percy told them about his dreams and Annabeth continued as she explained the Fleece abilities.

"We don't need the Fleece, as the camp is fine." said Tantalus, but he was glared at for his stupidity, "and even if did wouldn't know where to look."

"We do though." said Percy, "I have the sailing coordinates on the way here."

"And how did you come across this information?" asked Tantalus not believing Percy

"From the Grey Sisters, they told me" said Percy, "precise sailing coordinate."

The camper discussed among themselves and decided that Percy's idea might work. "We need a quest! "shouted Annabeth

"You want me to issue a quest?" said Tantalus, "That's ridiculous."

"We need a quest" chanted the campers as the camp fire began to rise and change colors. After the fifth chant Tantalus, finally broke;

"Alright, alright I'll issue a quest" said Tantalus

Hearing their victory over Tantalus excited the camper as they might have a way to save the camp now.

"Our champion shall consult the Oracle and leave as soon as possible." said Tantalus

"I'll go first thing in the morning" said Percy as he confidently stood among the campers.

"Who said it would be you?" said Tantalus, "Our champion is the one that won the

chariot race, Clarisse.

Once her name was heard her cabin mates started to chant her name.

"I accept the quest and shall choose my team wisely." replied Clarisse

"Wait! Grover is my friend so shouldn't I be the one to go." said Percy

"He's trying to steal the spotlight again."

"Give someone else a chance"

"This glory should go to Ares's Cabin"

Those were the comments that were heard among the campers as they waited for Tantalus to settle this.

"She has earned the camps' respect, so she deserves this quest" said Tantalus

'It sounds like he's setting her up for failure' thought Naruto

"Now sit down and shut us as I tell you a ghost story." said Tantalus, "There once was a mortal king who was beloved by the Gods who even invited him to dine in Olympus. This changed when the king decided to take a small doggie bag of ambrosia and nectar back to his kingdom to decipher the recipe. The Gods decided to punish The King be banishing him from their realm, never to feast with them again. The king was laughed at by his subjects; men, women and even children laughed at him. The king decided to remedy the situation by inviting the God to feast in his castle, they accepted. What the king didn't tell them was he made the food out of the children that laughed at him. After the Gods found out about this they punished him further in the afterlife, some say his spirit even wanders the camp in look of more kids to eat."

This spooked some of the campers but to those that had read the tale before realized that Tantalus was talking about himself and how he got cursed in the first place.

"Weren't you there Melinoe?" asked Naruto

"No, I wasn't, At the time I was in the Underworld looking after Father's domain. The Gods didn't eat the stew Tantalus served, except Demeter, and even had Clotho resurrect Pelop." replied Melinoe

"Well At least the Big Guy was nice at one point." said Naruto as he returned

to his marshmallow.

"Now I'm sure no one has any objections to Clarisse taking this quest" said Tantalus. He was meet with silence, "Clarisse go to the Oracle and get her prediction."

She might not want to be Tantalus's pet, but she didn't want to be lunch either so she began the trip to the Big Cabin.

"Who do think she'll choose to accompany her?" asked Naruto

"Maybe some of her brothers." answered Melinoe

"Or some of her friends" said Naruto

"What if she chooses you?" asked Melinoe

"I highly doubt that" said Naruto, "I'm just a craftsman that plays support."

"That may be the reason she brings you." said Melinoe, "She is a frontline fighter so she may look for someone to play support."

"Or she may go for another frontline fighter to join her." said Naruto as he ate his marshmallow.

"You never know until it happens." said Melinoe as she grabbed his arm, "Now let's get out of her and cuddle for a while."

"Do we? it's late and I need to get started on the orders first thing in the morning." said Naruto

"No" said Melinoe, "We are going to act like a couple, even if it's just in the confines of the workshop."

 **On my other story, Journey of the Weaver, I am in a bit of a bind as I can't decide if Ryuko should have an early fight with Naruto during the Death Runoff.**

 **comment and tell me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**apologize for the wait but my editor is taking longer than expected so I went to an online editing site and did some basic editing, so an enjoy.**

 **I'm almost finished with the next chapter, so I should be updating soon.**

 **June 31, later that night**

Clarisse returned a few minutes later and ready to select her team.

"So, has our champion choose who will accompany her?" asked Tantalus

"Yes, I'll have" replied Clarisse, "I am taking Silena and Naruto."

This surprised everyone as Naruto would be the last person Clarisse would ask for help.

"What?" asked Naruto as Melinoe stopped dragging him.

July 1st

The next morning the group of three gathered at the camp entrance to go over the plan and discuss over how they're getting into the Sea of Monsters. They gathered their luggage, or just the girl's luggage as Naruto had everything he needed on him, and put it into the van.

"So, how far are we going?" asked Naruto

"Long Beach" answered Clarisse, "Once we get there we should have a clear passage to the Sea of Monsters."

"Sounds like a plan," said Silena, a daughter of Aphrodite and head of the cabin.

"Are we going to charter a boat to Florida or do you have something in mind?" asked Naruto

"We'll use the gift I got from my Father," replied Clarisse as she presented a coin

"So, chartering a boat it is," said Naruto

"No, you owl head!" yelled Clarisse, "this coin will allow me to summon our ride."

"Oh, I thought naval travel belonged to water bearer?' asked Silena

"There have been many wars at sea," said Clarisse, "and as long as there was war involved my father as jurisdiction."

"Makes sense," said Naruto, "although these loopholes must make hard to decide when someone crossed the line or not."

"You have no idea," said Mr. D as he bathed in the sun

"Argus are you ready in the front?" asked Naruto and in reply, he got a thumbs up, "We're ready to go."

"Then let's get the lead out." said Clarisse as they boarded the van.

'We really do need to get a new van' thought Naruto as it took a few turns of the key to start it.

The first half-hour of the trip went smoothly, but you can only listen to the latest pop songs for so long. They couldn't change it either as the radio knob was broken and stuck on the pop station. The music stopped when Clarisse smashed the radio with her fist.

"Finally, I thought I would need to sew my ears shut," said Naruto as Argus agreed

"I agree with you and I usually like the pop songs," commented Silena

"Well only forty-eight minutes until we reach our destination." said Naruto, "by the way what was the prophecy you were given?"

"It when something like this; You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, you shall find what you seek and make it your own, but despair for your life entombed within the stone, and fail without friends, to fly home alone. She then warned me to keep the fleece away from the spider" said Clarisse

"What a weird thing to add," said Silena, "and what spider is she talking about?"

"I don't have a clue," said Naruto

 **Later that day**

"Well we made it," said Naruto, "I just wish we didn't have back and leg cramps afterward."

"Same here" commented Silena as she readjusted her brown ponytail.

"No complaining!" yelled Clarisse, "we are warriors and warriors don't complain!"

"When was the last time she went outside the camp?" whispered Naruto to Silena

"I believe this is her first quest," replied Silena

"Let's get to the coastline before sun down." said Clarisse as she gathered her stuff, "I want to get this quest going."

"She's excited," said Naruto, "I was too on my quest."

"Your first quest consisted of you going to the supermarket to get Mr. D some bread for a sandwich," commented Silena

"But he did entrust the task to me and he is a god so it was quest" commented Naruto

"Whatever," said Silena as she followed Clarisse

The two managed to catch up to Clarisse as she was walking towards the coast;

"So, what's the plan?" asked Naruto, "are we just going to cruise down to Florida or do you know a shortcut because we are on a time limit."

"With the vessel, I was given we will be there within two days," answered Clarisse

"Well, we shall see as we're nearing our destination," said Naruto as he pointed towards the coast line.

'Here goes nothing' thought Clarisse

"Oh Lord Ares, Master of War and Master of all things Manly, I ask you to gift us a boat to conquer our enemies and smite them." chanted Clarisse as she held the coin in the air, then threw it into the water. The water began to bubble and the shadow of a large craft appeared underneath the surface. Up came a steel-lined steamed boat from the sea;

"Welcome the CSS Birmingham." announced Clarisse, "and the crew that sank with it."

"There's a joke there, but I'm not touching it," said Naruto

"Just get on." said Clarisse as she and Silena boarded the ship, "we don't have all day."

Once they were on the, their baggage was put away the ship began to move. As the crew was working, the group of three began to explore the ship. After looking it over the three saw the bunking quarters, steel bunk beds that were welded to the wall for added support.

"I'll take the bunk across the hall while you two take this room." said Naruto as he picked up his stuff and moved across the hall.

"No need to-" said Clarisse only to be interrupted by Silena

"Thank you," said Silena as she dragged Clarisse into the room and closed the door

"She may try and not be like her sisters but she does have her moments," said Naruto as he closed his door.

 **July 2nd**

The ship continued on as the group slept and was now nearing Jacksonville, FL when the questing group has woken up as Clarisse scream woke Naruto up, apparently Silena has a nighttime ritual that includes a face mask which scared Clarisse when she woke up. After the morning scare and Silena washing her mask off the group gathered on the deck to discuss how they're going to get past Scylla and Charybdis.

"We could cruise by Charybdis so we're not eaten by Scylla," said Clarisse

"And get sucked in, no way," said Silena, "I say we just go by Scylla and hide under the deck."

"No, that won't work" replied Clarisse, "She'll tear the boat apart looking for her meal."

"So, either way, we're doomed," said Silena

"We could go for the third option," said Naruto

"And what is that?" asked Clarisse

"Climbing the cliff and going from there" replied Naruto

"If we do that then what would happen to the boat and the crew?" asked Silena

"I could just bring them with us," answered Naruto

"How?!" said Clarisse only to see Naruto waving a piece of 'paper', "Oh."

"But I thought you couldn't flatten living things," said Silena

"The crew's dead so I can fold them," said Naruto, "I tried it last night on one of the crew members."

"Still, if we go with your option then we'll still have to climb a fifty-foot cliff."

"Compared to the climbing all back at camp, it will be easy and probably safer," said Naruto

"Good point," said Silena only to stop and stare at the coast, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a roar." said Naruto as he looked around, "and I think I see some movement in the distance."

As they viewed the Florida coastline a multi-headed Hydra suddenly spring up from the tree line and seem to be attacking something. They suspected that a fellow demigod, or demigods, were being attacked and decided to help. The beast had at least five heads and for some reason wore a bib that had a donut on it. This struck as weird in Naruto's book as most monsters prefer fresh meat to deep-fried dough with glazed sugar.

"Clarisse, you go and man the cannons, while Silena and I go keep a look out for the victim/victims," said Naruto

"Awesome!" said Clarisse, she always wanted to slay a monster with a cannon.

"Should we be worried about Clarisse?" asked Naruto

"Why? She seems fine to me" said Silena

"She seemed a bit too excited about shooting the cannon," said Naruto

"Nah, she's fine" replied Silena, "but just in case we should get the first-aid kit."

The crew scattered as they prepared the cannons for battle and align the boat to fire at the hydra. They loaded a celestial bronze cannonball into the chamber and pointed it towards the hydra and waited for Clarisse's orders, but as soon as it was ready Clarisse took over a cannon and lowered the burning rope in the black powder.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Clarisse as she lit the fuse.

The sound of air accelerating resonated throughout the air as the cannon ball left the barrel and flew towards the hydra, hitting it and reducing it to gold dust.

"Bullseye!" shouted Clarisse

"Well that's a first," said Naruto, "destroying a monster via cannon ball."

"Clarisse always did like doing firsts," said Silena as she got the gangplank ready.

As the ship got closer to the shore the demigods in danger became clearer. Turns out that it was Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson trying to save Grover on their own. This infuriated Clarisse as Percy was basically trying to rob her of glory and once again become the hero. She was the daughter of an almighty War god, so taking her chance for glory was a big no-no, so when Percy decided to do the rescue mission even though she was already given it would be considered an insult.

"What in the name of the Tartarus are you doing here?!" yelled an angry Clarisse

"Grover is my friend, I should be on the rescue team" answered Percy

Clarisse then stormed off into the galley while she was cruising in Greek.

"Percy, you do realize that by coming here you jeopardized the whole camp by leaving them defenseless." said Naruto, "you're also saying that we're incompetent."

"What?" asked Tyson and Percy as Annabeth slapped her face

"In layman's terms, you think we're too stupid to rescue Grover and get the Golden Fleece." said Naruto, "I'm surprised that Annabeth even came with you."

"I just came to make sure Percy doesn't kill himself," answered Annabeth

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one," said Silena, "you're saying we can't do this without your help."

"We can't change things now, so you're unfortunately coming with us, but Clarisse is the leader so you have to listen to her." said Naruto as Silena left to calm Clarisse down, "you can't go rogue on this mission."

"I promise I won't," said Percy

"I'll hold you to it," said Naruto, "Now come with to the captain's quarters so you can give me more precise coordinates."

'This is going to be a long trip.' thought Naruto as he guided Percy through the boat.

 **To those who think I am just going along with the plot and not changing anything, it may seem like that but as I'm reading I'm trying to look for points to change.**

 **Comment and review (very negative comments will be ignored, that's your flamers.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for deleting two chapters, but I felt that thoughts chapter didn't reflect my writing style. This is the chapter I had in mind when I thought of the story, but I some of my fans had other ideas and talked me into changing it. Hopefully, this chapter will please you.**

 **July** **3**

Ever since the addition of Percy, Tyson and Annabeth things have been stressful as Percy kept asking stupid questions and asked if the boat could go faster. The only saving grace was Annabeth and Tyson doing their own thing, like Tyson tinkering with watch and Annabeth acting as a lookout. Naruto was currently in his quarters checking his supplies and conserving his energy for folding the whole crew and ship.

'This is going to the biggest object I'll attempt to fold.' thought Naruto, 'I hope it works.'

Silena walked in and stopped his train of thought;

"We're nearing the entrance to The Sea of Monsters." said Silena, "we're going to need you on deck soon to commence your plan."

"I'll be there in a minute." answered Naruto, "how is the rest of the group."

"Tyson made Percy a shield that converts into a watch, but other than that nothing," said Silena

"Knowing Percy, he's going to need that shield," said Naruto as he followed Silena towards the deck. He stopped momentarily as he heard Clarisse talking with someone in the storage room, he saw the door was ajar and got a better picture of who she was talking to. Naruto saw that Clarisse was having an intense conversation with her father, Ares, and he did not look happy. Apparently, Percy's presence on the quest upset Ares, and he was yelling at his daughter to make sure she gets the glory and show the son of the sea his place. Their conversation ended Ares threatening Clarisse with pain if she were to fail, that's when Naruto decided to catch up to Silena on the deck. The sight that greeted him was Annabeth and Tyson sparring as Percy practiced his sword swings;

"So which path are we taking?" asked Percy, "The tentacles that eat everything or the bottomless pit?"

"We're taking the third option," said Naruto, "we're taking the cliff."

"What?! But that will take days, and Grover needs us now." said Percy, "I say we just take Charybdis path."

"Are you crazy?! She could swallow the boat, and we'll never get the fleece or save your friend." said Naruto, "we should just stick with the plan we decided on."

"No! We should just stay the course and sail through the entrance" said Percy, "the faster we save Grover, the better."

"Percy think of the camp because not only did you endanger the camp by being here and you're the only thing of saving your friend instead of everyone else and don't forget you're technically trespassing on this quest."

"Well maybe you needed me on this quest because all of your ideas just waste time," said Percy

"Then maybe I should just leave, so I don't 'waste your time' with my ideas," said Naruto, "you can deal with telling Clarisse that I'm leaving. I'll probably meet you at the fleece's location so Goodbye and good luck." As soon as Naruto said that he flattened his body and floated away in the breeze

.

"Percy, you just drove away one of our best fight and strategist!" yelled Silena

"I have to agree with Silena on this one," said Annabeth, "I may be a thinker, but I don't have the same combat experience as Naruto and his strategies are harder to predict."

"I think we'll be fine as we do have a daughter of War with us," said Percy, "I'm sure she'll have a few plans to get up through."

"Percy, Clarisse's main form of fighting is driving in head first and think on her feet." said Silena, "That may work with you, but it won't work with us. You pretty much doomed us and made the quest harder."

Back on coast Naruto re-inflated and inspected his surroundings.

"Looks like I'm near Bambara and it looks like the Triangle is a few nautical miles away." said Naruto, "looks like I have some serious rowing ahead of me."

Naruto reached into his back pocket pulling out a brown colored squared that he threw into the water. Once it hit, it began to unfold and reveal that it was a rowboat, oars and all. He stepped in and began the process of pushing the water and propelling himself forward, only to pause momentarily when a loud resonated 'What!' rang through the air.

"I guess Clarisse found out I left," said Naruto, "Poor Percy."

It took a good half-hour until Naruto managed to reach the cliff and see just how tall the cliff actually was.

"A bit taller than I anticipated," said Naruto, "but doable, at least it isn't spouting lava."

Once he was secured to the wall, he turned back as re-flattened the boat and put it back in his pocket.

'Sometimes I love this power.' thought Naruto as he continued to climb.

The climb took longer than anticipated because there were more loose gravels and Naruto kept losing his foothold. It took about twenty minutes to reach the top but what he saw made up for it as he could see the multiple islands that reside inside the triangle. As Naruto looked around he saw that only a few of the island had greenery on them, so that was one clue;

'Ok so only two of the island have plant life while the others are dead' thought Naruto, 'but there near the middle of Triangle, fantastic.'

Naruto began the climb down, and it took just as long as it did when he climbed up, but instead of waiting to unfold the boat at the bottom he's just throwing it when he was near the bottom.

'Made it to the Sea of Monsters without going through the main entrance' thought Naruto as he climbed into the boat, 'I just made history.'

Once again, he was rowing but due to the unique tidal pattern made it difficult to navigate properly, but the situation was made worse by the appearance of a hurricane. The once calm waters became choppy and became more unpredictable.

'I hate the Sea of Monsters,' thought Naruto as he stopped a huge wave coming towards him.

A few nautical miles away on a seemingly harmless island the now calm sea delivered its most recent victim to the island's shore. He managed to regain consciousness a few minutes later and began to look around his new location.

'Where am I?' Thought a groggy Naruto, 'And how do I get off.'

What Naruto doesn't know if he was being watched by the inhabitance, Gynaíka aráchn or spider-women. These women are decedents of the original spider woman, Arachne, but were banished to the island after Athena discovered their existence. Most of the western world forgot about them, but the eastern world remembered them and even hide some before Athena could get all. The ones that lived on the island become bitter and now resent humans. As the years went by the banished spiders came in contact with multiple humans and like the black widow seduced and ate the males, while the females were converted and become one of them. The woman, in particular, was modeled after the small breeds of spiders, quick and harder to see, so they became scouts. The group of three scurried towards the center of the island and reported what they saw to their queen.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking further inland and discovered that a certain animal seems to rule the island, spiders. The various webs in the trees and along the roots proved this theory. There were other animals, but they just seemed to be the spider's prey, this was proven by the sight of a tarantula eating a toad. A normal person would be creeped out, but for some reason, Naruto felt at home which is weird as his mother was Athena and had a hereditary fear of arachnids.

"What an interesting place." Commented Naruto as he looked around, "I bet there some cross-species here."

Naruto crouched and began to observe as Sydney Funnel-web build its home.

"To think one of the most dangerous spiders in the world is so beautiful to look at." Said Naruto, only to be surprised when the spider he was watching come out and approached him.

Naruto stayed still as the spider walked towards him only for the spider to start rubbing against his leg like a dog would.

"Well, aren't you friendly." Said Naruto as he laid his hand down for the spider to climb on.

In the brush surrounding the demigod, a lone figure was watching as Naruto interacted with the spider. Upon closer inspection this figure was female with medium length lavender hair, her eyes were red and monochromatic. Her outfit consisted of a halter top that exposed her stomach and waist. Her arms had a black outer shell covering her elbows, forearms, and fingers. Her lower body was that of a black widow's, with a skull on her thorax. She would be classified as a medium-sized spider as she could spin webs but didn't have strong hunter instincts. She was amazed that a mere child could handle the funnel-web and not get bit, even their queen as some difficulty handling that species of spider. She quickly left before Naruto, or any of the scouts noticed her presence.

Naruto continued to walk, now with a funnel-web spider on his shoulder, and try to find some other people. He heard some rustling from the surrounding foliage, but he thought they were the local wildlife, so he ignored it. He looked ahead and saw a giant rock with various caves and crevices going through it.

"I think found the home for giant spiders." Said Naruto

As Naruto was exploring his foot allied pressure to a nearly invisible strand of silk laying on the ground, alerting the long-legged spider women, These women were the hunters and made sure that the colony wasn't invaded. They had a strong hunting instinct but could not spin webs, so they work with the scouting parties. They felt a disturbance a few seconds after Naruto stepped on the bounty thread and decided to investigate. Their long leg helps them move quickly through bush and apprehend their prey. Leading them was a daddy-long-legs with medium brown hair and wearing a camouflage jacket with a matching hat on her head, her name was Sarah.

"So~ should I go to the giant rock or should I start building a raft?" Asked Naruto to the spider on his shoulder. The reply he got was the spider presenting its fangs and turning around.

"I guess I should start on the raft then." Said Naruto

As he started to turn around, he heard some rushing in the bushes and jumped back. He looked at the ground and found a dart where his neck would have been.

"Well, looks like someone doesn't want to leave." Commented Naruto as he looked around and the spider bared its fangs.

Back in the bushes, Sarah wasn't happy that the stealth approach didn't work, so her squad would have to resort to a more physical method. She and the rest of the group jumped out of the bushes and tried to grab the male intruder, but Naruto was resisting them the best he could. The struggle lasted for a few minutes, but Sarah and her squad managed to apprehended Naruto.

Aranea was the 20th ruling queen of the colony and had only seen one male human personally. She had long black hair with pale skin and monochronic red eyes. Aranea's outfit consisted black dress with the cuffs of the sleeves flared and a gold crown sitting on her head. Her lower abdomen was that of an albino flower spider, a rarity among her species. She was currently sitting on her throne waiting for the waiting of the male to arrive.

"What can you tell me about the male?" said Aranea

"Apparently, it's a child," said one of her assistance, "but your hunters appeared to have trouble apprehending him. They were in for a surprise; he managed to tame the funnel-web."

"Are you jesting with me?" asked Aranea, "That is a species that even I haven't tamed."

"I'm not jesting, he was seen with the spider on his shoulder." said the assistant

"Interesting, I thought only my great grandmother could tame that species," whispered Aranea

The noise of talons hitting stone got her attention as three of her guards and Naruto came walking in, the funnel still on his shoulder.

"Why is the spider still on his shoulder?" asked the Queen

"It kept hissing at us, and we're not immune to his venom." answered one of the guards

'Whatever,' thought Aranea

"Well male why are you on our island?" asked Aranea as she addressed Naruto

"My boat was destroyed during a storm, and I washed up on the island." answered Naruto, "I'm just looking for some food and lumber to make a boat.

"He's telling the truth," whispered one of the guards to the queen, "There was a huge storm last night, and some of the scouts found some wreckage near the shore."

"Your story seems to check out, but we can let you leave," said Aranea, "You know of our existence and we rather not kill you. You manage to tame a Funnel-web, one of the deadliest spiders in the world, and such skill should be passed down."

"What?" said Naruto having a bad feeling about where this is leading.

"Take him to my daughter's room and tell her we found her a husband." said a smirking Aranea

"Wait! Wait! Don't I have a say in this!" yelled Naruto as he was being dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that It's been a while since I last updated this story but I have been writing some new story or just ideas that have popped in my head. I'll try and update sooner, but no promises.**

 **Please enjoy the latest chapter of this Son of the Weaver and the Irresistible Cloth.**

The life of a princess is dreamed about by many young girls, being saved by their knight in shining armor and getting whatever your hearts desires, but what they don't realize how much responsibility and pressure is put on the princess. That is the sort of pressure that Rachnera Arachnidan, the crown princess of the spider race, feels on a daily basis. Her days were spent studying politics and the history of their species; her only solace was the secret trips into the surrounding forest. She thought that her latest trip would end up like the rest, but she never thought she would see a male just walking around. She ran back to her quarters; the hunting squad was probably on their way to apprehend the male in question. Rachnera managed to sneak back into her room without being noticed, but a knocking on her door interrupted her mild celebration;

"Princess, you would never believe what the hunters found in the forest." said the guard at the door

"What did they find?" asked Rachnera

"A male, a live male," replied the guard, "he is currently being escorted to the queen for judgment. Rumor has it that he managed to tame one of the more venomous spiders on the island."

"Which one?" asked Rachnera

"The funnel web," replied the guard.

"Surely you are jesting," said Rachnera, "the only one that could do that was the original spider-woman could do that."

"No, I saw it with my own eyes," said the guard. "He even had the spider on his shoulder when they apprehended him."

"Really, interesting," said Rachnera as the guard left her and closed her door.

She didn't have to wait long for the queen's verdict as Rachnera's door was opened and Naruto was thrown in.

"Princess Rachnera, say hello to your new husband." said one of the guards, "We expect you to be with child within the month."

When Naruto imagined his life, he thought his company would be able to match up to the big dogs in the fashion industry, get married in his late twenties or early thirties, have a couple of kids and then die in his sleep. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be kidnapped by a race of Spider women and then be forced to procreate with their princess. When he regained consciousness, he looked around and spotted his shotgun bride. She was blurry at first, but her details finally began to come clearer. Her lavender hair, her black forearms, and the pattern on her thorax seemed familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't remember where.

"Are you alright?" asked Rachnera as she helped Naruto get up.

"Yeah, I'm alright," answered Naruto, "By the way have you seen my spider? He was on my shoulder a minute ago."

"I think it scurried under my bed," replied Rachnera as she pointed towards her bed.

"Thanks," said Naruto as he got on his hands and knees and placed his hands underneath the bed, "Come on, we're safe now."

The funnel-web walked towards Naruto's hand, slowly and cautiously, and began his trek to the shoulder. Rachnera looker her new 'husband' over and began to digest his finer features. She partially took an interest in his golden blonde hair and blue eyes; they seemed familiar for some reason. His clothes were a bit dirty, but that could be fixed in a matter of minutes.

"So, where are you from?" asked Rachnera trying to start a conversation with her 'husband.'

"New York," said Naruto looking around, "I usually stay within the camp border."

"What's a 'camp,'" asked Rachnera

"A camp is where a bunch of people with similar Interest come together and bond," said Naruto, "we usually gather around a campfire and tell stories or sing. Some of the campers leave after the summer is over, but will come back next year,"

"Sounds wonderful," said an amazed Rachnera

"It is for the most part, but we do have our bad moments," said Naruto, "Some monsters take advantage of the fact that some of us are no longer under the protection of the Gods. Some of us don't make it to the next year."

"How sad," remarked Rachnera, "Even though you have those sad moments you still have each other, right? No one suffers along, and you all support each other in the end."

"I guess when you put it like that we do," said Naruto," I'm sure you have some ladies in waiting that are always by your side."

"Sadly, no," said Rachnera looking away and rubbing her arm, "I'm mostly locked in this tower, forced to study for my coronation in the future."

"Sounds lonely," remarked Naruto also looking away.

"The only people that talk to me are the guards, but they usually don't have much to say," said Rachnera

The two stood in silence as they didn't know what to say next.

"So, what's this about me being your 'husband'?" asked Naruto

"My mother, the queen, has made the decision that your skills should remain on the island and within the royal family," replied Rachnera in a dull tone, "As her daughter and heir to the throne I must make sure that my mother's vision stays true."

"Sounds depressing," said Naruto, "don't you have any hobbies?"

"Just looking at the forest below," replied Rachnera

'(Exhale) Athena is going to hate me for this,' thought Naruto.

"Listen as they were dragging me here I managed to look around I think we could escape without anyone noticing we're gone." said Naruto, "Since your royalty, you probably know about a secret escape route off the island."

"There is one, but it's under my mother's throne," said Rachnera, "but we could escape from my window."

"Won't the guards hear us," asked Naruto, "and we're in a tower, how are we going to descend safety?"

"I can make a rope from webbing that we can use to get down," said Rachnera

"Good plan," replied Naruto.

The two began to orchestrate their escape plan as Rachnera began to extract webbing from her thorax and twist them to make a thicker rope, while Naruto was making sure they had everything packed. As the two were planning the Apollo completed his journey across the horizon and Artemis began to ride.

"How is the rope was coming along?" asked Naruto

"Almost there just a few more inches," answered Rachnera

"Good as everything is packed and ready to go." Said Naruto slinging his pack

"We're good," said Rachnera as she secured the end of the rope to the windowsill

"Good," said Naruto

The two began to climb down under cover of night and managed to conceal their movements in the bush below. The pair paid attention for any stray webbing and avoiding the guard's spotlights. It took a few minutes for them to reach the coast, they bumped a few trees and had to stay still until the spotlight went away.

"So, what now?" whispered Rachnera.

"You act as my spotter as I cut down some trees to make a raft." replied Naruto as he revealed his hidden rapier, "just tell me if you see or hear anything."

Naruto tried to slice the trees as quietly as possible, but the sound of wood hitting ground couldn't be silenced so easily. Knowing that their absence will be noticed Naruto quickened his pace and rolled the logs towards Rachnera.

"Try and tie those logs together as fast as you can," said Naruto, "the guards probably sensed that."

Rachnera produced and tied as fast as she could as she could hear the guards approaching. Noticing that she may not have enough time, he made the decision to start pushing the raft into the water.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" yelled Rachnera

"I know, but we don't have enough time," said Naruto hoisting the princess aboard, "just keep tying."

"Stop him! He's abducting the princess!" yelled one of the guards

Now that they were afloat and they were about a yard away from the coast, just far enough away to be out of range but still close enough to see the guards, did Naruto finally begin to relax

"Well looks like that's one island I'll never visit again," muttered Naruto

"Don't say that, I'm sure my mother would want to see her grandchildren," replied Rachnera

"What?" said a confused Naruto

"Well I will need someone to the throne after I've retired," said Rachnera, "and mother always wanted to have someone to spoil when she retires."

"What?" repeated Naruto.

"Well we are married, so I expected you wanted to expand your progeny," replied Rachnera

"Isn't this something we should be talking about in the future," said Naruto

"What do you mean? we are both young and healthy so why shouldn't start making the future generation?" asked Rachnera

"I'm only thirteen and having children is the last thing on my mind," said Naruto, "besides I have someone back home that wants me."

"So, you are starting a harem then," said Rachnera in a thinking pose, "Makes sense."

"What?" replied Naruto

"Since you are a male you would want to have multiple suits with different partners to ensure your legacy lasts." said Rachnera, "and the fact the fates chose me to be one of your partners just means that the feud between monsters and humans is almost over."

'What in the name of Hades have they been teaching her.' thought Naruto

"So, who is this other woman?" asked Rachnera

"Her name is Melinoe, and she's been with me for about a year," said Naruto, "she acts as my secretary and will usually tells me when lunch is."

"So, you have experience when it comes to procreating." said Rachnera, "then that will my experience more satisfying."

"No, we are keeping our relationship professional," said Naruto

'although she might have something planned for my eighteenth birthday.' thought Naruto

"By the way, where are we going?" asked Rachnera

"I plan to meet up with my team on Polyphemus's island to retrieve the Golden Fleece," said Naruto, "unfortunately you're now a part of the quest since you are officially 'kidnapped.'"

"Sounds like fun," said Rachnera

"Yes, fun," replied Naruto in a sarcastic tone as he began to row, "just keep an eye out for sea monsters for me, will you?"

"Sure," replied Rachnera

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and take a look at my latest Crossover, Edible Rose, and tell me what you think. On other news, I am starting to construct the Highschool DxD branch of Son of the Weaver.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To those that are commenting that I am bashing Percy Jackson, I do have to remind you that he was an idiot in the first three books but he did redeem himself in the Battle of Olympus. So sorry to the Percy fanboys. Also, Nero and Alcides are not a couple. The relationship between the two can be compared to a king and his knight. She commands Alcides and he follows his orders (Insert marriage joke here)**

 **I do plan to redo my first story, fixing the grammar and possible plot points. Percy won't make that significant impact. The backstory will be explored more and there will be better descriptions of the characters.**

 **So, without further delay the story**

 **I own nothing**

 **July 3, later in the day**

Percy was taking a break from maintaining the ship and was heading towards the main deck to discuss the plan with the other. What greeted him was the sight of Annabeth sever feet of the ground and clinging to the main mast and Naruto trying to talk her down.

"Come on Annabeth," yelled Naruto, "Rachnera won't hurt you!"

"NO! she is just trying to lure us into a false sense of security before she strikes back!" yelled Annabeth back

"Trust me she won't!" yelled Naruto, "I've been with her for two days and she hasn't harmed me!"

"You can trust me, "said Rachnera in a convincing tone, "I won't harm you."

"NO!" yelled Annabeth as he clung tighter to the mast

"Well, looks like she won't be coming down any time soon." said Nero as she walked in and saw Percy, "What can you for you?"

"I was hoping to go over the plan to get the Fleece." said a nervous Percy

"So, what is it?" asked Naruto as he faced Percy and folded his arms

"Well ahhh," said Percy, "We keep sailing until we get to Polyphemus's island and get the Fleece. We then sail back to the camp."

"A strategist you are not" said Nero in a dull tone, "do you even know where to sail?"

"Yes, I do," said Percy, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Nero Claudius, the Empress of Roses." answered Nero, "I was banished to an island within the triangle until your comrade rescued Rachnera and I."

"Oh, well ok than," said Percy, "what are you good at?"

"I am a master of sword play, a moderate spell caster and a master strategist" replied Nero

'And a master manipulator,' thought Rachnera

"What about you Rachnera?" asked Percy

"I am a master marshal artist and an expert weaver." said Rachnera

"Be the way I can't seem to find Clarisse or Silena," said Naruto, "Why are they?"

"Somewhere in the Sea of Monsters." said a nervous Percy

"Could you be more specific?" asked Naruto

"No. The steamship exploded just as we passed Charybdis." replied Percy, "We drifted apart as we floated on the rubble."

"So, we're basically scattered across one of the most dangerous areas in the world," said Naruto in a dull tone

"Pretty much" replied Percy

'Only you Percy,' thought Naruto, 'Only you.'

"Just sail the ship Percy," said Naruto, "You're the one with the most sea experience, so we're counting on you."

Percy lightened Percy's mood as Naruto seemed to be the kind of guy that doesn't give out his trust easily. After Percy took a short break he returned to his post, while Percy was steering Naruto was looked over the side and admiring the natural architecture that Poseidon created, his mother may not like it but the Sea God was a pretty good architect. As he was looking at the rock formations he noticed a distant ringing in the air, as if someone was singing.

"Here, take these," said Nero as she walked towards Naruto with ear plugs made of wax, "we're nearing Siren territory."

"Give the plugs to Annabeth and Percy," said Naruto as he returned the plugs, "I can seal my ears with thread."

"Suit yourself" said Nero as she turned around and walked towards the rest of the crew.

As Naruto as sewing his ears shut he could looked ahead and saw the rocky island. The occupants of the island ha the arms of a bird but the body of a maiden, they each had a different hair color but they all had long curly hair. He shook his head to clear his vision but for a moment two of the Sirens looked like Melinoe and Rachnera. He knew for a fact that Sirens had the power to made the person listening to them hallucinate, but he plugged his ears before their song took full effect so why is he hallucinating? Since he couldn't hear anything he looked ripped his eyes from the Sirens and looked around the ship. He saw that Annabeth was tight to the main mast and was thrashing around wildly.

He walked towards Nero and tapped on her shoulder, he then put his hands together and weaved a message;

'What's wrong with her?'

Nero then pointed towards Annabeth and then made the motion of pulling out the ear plugs.

He put his hands together again and reweaved a reply;

'She took out her earplugs.'

Nero then nodded

Naruto couldn't fathom why his sister would willingly listen the song that killed so many sailors in the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**July 5**

The next morning Polyphemus went out to tend to his flock and decide which one he was going to eat next but stopped after he spotted the Golden Fleece had fallen during the night. Luck was on Naruto's side as Polyphemus was still partially blind from the time when Jason rammed the stake into it. He picked up the cloth, and unknowingly Naruto, and hung it back on the nail. Naruto stayed motionless for another hour until the sense of weightlessness caught up to him.

"Ahh, where am I?" said a still drowsy Naruto only now noticing he was handing from the back of his shirt, "Why am I hanging from the back of my shirt?"

He unraveled the back of his shirt and landed on his feet, Naruto then began to look only to a field.

"Seriously, where am I?" asked Naruto, "The last thing I remember was going to sleep under a cliff."

Naruto walked into the field continuing to see nothing until he heard a 'baaa' in the distance. Wander if he was near a farm he followed the noise only to discover a flock of giant sheep. At first, he thought the sheep were harmless until they attacked and ate a deer that decided to drink from the nearby stream. After seeing that he made a very logical decision, he somehow ended up of Polyphemus's farm. Naruto ran to the surrounding foliage to try and hide but one of the sheep noticed him and walk towards his hiding spot. He panicked as sheep tend to follow each other but a weird thing happened, the sheep did notice him but just walked pasted him and ate the surrounding grass.

'Why am I being ignored?' thought Naruto, 'they immediately attacked that deer once they spotted it.'

Naruto decided to test this theory and walk further in the flock. Again, like the last sheep they know he was there but they just went back to grazing. This puzzled the Demigod, weren't they supposed to act as a form of security. The ground began to shake as Polyphemus got closer, so Naruto decided to pull a Jason and hide underneath one of the sheep. With the rest of the group Rachnera and Silena were looking around for Naruto.

"Where is he?' said Silena, "He was here last night."

"Maybe Polyphemus took him," replied Rachnera

"If that was the case then the big, one-eyed idiot would have taken all of us."

comment Clarisse

"Then where could he have gone." said Rachnera

As the group of three were looking they spotted a black ship in the horizon, fearing that they may encountered another enemy they prepared to fight. They dropped their guard when they spotted the flag flying overhead, it was a trident with a handprint in paint. Once Clarisse saw that flag they know who was on that ship, Percy and his crew.

"I see they finally decided to show up." said Clarisse with her arms crossed

The Queen Anne's Revenge reached the shoreline and Percy lowered the gangplank, the son of the sea was followed by Athena's daughter and Percy's monster brother. Silena began to talk to Tyson about what happened so far while Clarisse interrogated Percy.

"Spider!" yelled Annabeth once she saw Rachnera

While Clarisse was 'talking' to Percy, Silena was tiring to get Annabeth out of the

tree she climbed out of fear.

"Alright shrimp, where were you?" said Clarisse in an Are's like tone, "because the

rest of us almost died because of your idiocy."

"What did I do?!" yelled Percy

"You drove Naruto away before we could implement his plan," said Clarisse, "If we did

went through his plan then we would still have our ship and be done with this quest

days ago."

"But That would have taken too long." said Percy, "Grover could have died before we

made it over the cliff."

"We have a climbing wall in the camp that we use on a daily basis," said Clarisse, "and the entrance to the Sea of Monster doesn't spew hot magma at us as we climb."

"Oh," said Percy now realizing his mistake

"Think before you act otherwise you're are just a liability." said Clarisse as she

turned around and walked back to the cliff

While Percy's group was getting acquaintance with Clarisse's group, and trying to convince Annabeth that Rachnera was harmless, Naruto was starting to panic as Polyphemus began to sheer his sheep. The sheep he was hiding under was the third one in line so he had to think fast.

'Okay, he's partially blind so he might have a hard time distinguishing my shape from a distance, thought Naruto, 'but then what? I climb up the cliff to be over his head or do I stay on the ground and hope he doesn't step on me.'

Naruto's hiding spot was next to be sheered so he made the best choice he could, he

stayed on the ground and hope Polyphemus leaves his cave. Naruto let go of the sheep

and run to the nearest shadow, he made it because Polyphemus was too busy sheering

his sheep to notice him. Polyphemus removed the boulder that was blocking the cave's

entrance, letting his flock and leaving Naruto in the cave.

'Alright, he's gone,' thought Naruto as he began to climb, 'now time to investigate.'

It took a few minutes for Naruto to reach the top 'shelf' of Polyphemus's cave and

what he saw amazed and weirded him out.

"Who know Polyphemus was a hoarder.' said Naruto as he looked around seeing a giant pile of old bones, they look like giant chicken wings to him, with the bones of his sheep beside it. He had a giant recliner with stretched sheep skin covering it. Further in he found what would be classified as junk, who hoards old TV anyway.

'Where's Grover?' thought Naruto, 'he's small and smells of goat, you would think he would stand out.'

Naruto's search ended early when he noticed the boulder started to move and he could hear two additional voices accompanying Polyphemus.

"Honey I'm home and I found two girls for dinner." said Polyphemus as he held Silena

and Clarisse in his meaty hand.

"Let us go you one-eyed freak!" shouted Clarisse

"Wait! why don't we made them my brides maids," said Grover who was on the cave below

Naruto, "you can't have a real wedding without bride maids. Besides they look kind of thin for dinner."

"Really," replied Polyphemus, not knowing much about weddings, "then it's a good thing

I found them and I really like the scent you have, goat."

"That's why I got it," replied a nervous Grover

"Show these females the dresses while I look for any other intruders." said Polyphemus

Once Grover was sure his 'fiancée' was gone he turned his attention to the two girls.

"Thank the Gods you are safe," said Grover only to get hit in the arm by Clarisse

"Just for the record, I'm not thin I am just well apportioned." said Clarisse

"How did you get here?" asked Grover

"By boat but our quest was interrupted by Percy," said Clarisse, "once he got involved things got complicated, our boat exploded and we had sail by life boat."

"Sound rough," replied Grover, "but there's only two of you, where's the third?"

"Right above you," said Naruto as he descended from the cliff, "where's Percy and the others?"

"Executing the second part of the plan," said Silena, "With Polyphemus distracted

Percy and the others will go after the fleece."

"But wouldn't that be the first place he would look." commented Naruto

"Oh," said Silena

"And that's why we should have gone with my plan," said Clarisse

"Your plan involved fighting the giant head-on," replied Silena

The argued as Naruto cradled his head to alleviate the coming headache.

"Listen, I'll take care of the giant idiot while you concentrate on escaping from the

cave." said Naruto

"Fine," said Clarisse and Silena as they turned away from each other.

Percy, Tyson and Annabeth continued to struggled in their fleshy prison as they were

being lifted to the cave. What both parties didn't notice was Rachnera getting a ride

on the cyclops' pants.

'Don't worry hubby,' thought Rachnera, 'your adorable wife is coming.'

When Polyphemus was capturing the three demigods, Rachnera hid and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Since the idiot was so big he didn't notice the extra passenger. Polyphemus removed the boulder that blocked his cave and place his new prisoners in an iron cage he kept around his cave.

"More meat for the wedding feast," said Polyphemus

"How are we going to escape this?" said a frantic Percy

"Snap out of it," said Annabeth as she slapped Percy, "I'll think of something."

"We not doomed," said Tyson

"We're going to fine," said Annabeth, but inside she too was panicking

"Need help?" said Rachnera

"Spider!" yelled Annabeth as she hid behind Percy

"Spider lady!" said a happy Tyson, "yes for help."

"Give me a minute to pick the lock," said Rachnera climbed up the cliff wall

"What if Polyphemus see you?" asked Percy as he held Annabeth

"He'll probably think she is just a regular spider and leave it alone." said Naruto as he hung from the ceiling, "I was wondering when you would come."

"Honey!" yelled Rachnera as she embraced her husband

"Naruto!" yelled the group of three, "you're alive!"

"Yeah~" said Naruto as he looked away, "apparently I slept walked towards the fleece."

"As long as you're okay then I'm good," said Rachnera as she continued to hug Naruto

"Wait, you touched the fleece?" asked Annabeth, "Did anything weird happen afterwards?"

"Other than Polyphemus's sheep ignoring me, but other than that nothing else." replied Naruto

"We can talk later, we need to get out of here," said Annabeth, "He plan to eat us for dinner."

"Don't worry I have a plan for the idiot and Grover is already out of here with Clarisse and Silena." replied Naruto

"But wouldn't he notice his 'bride is missing?" asked Percy

"He's an idiot, a hoarder, and partially blind," said Naruto, "he probably forgot about

Grover several times. We're good."

"What about the Golden Fleece?" asked Percy

"I can grab it as we escape," said Naruto, "I'm one of the fastest runners in the camp, "I can keep up with the nymphs on a good day."

"Just be okay, alright," said Rachnera as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Okay," said a blushing Naruto

"Honey, honey, where are you?" Said Polyphemus

Due to his giant size and lack of good eyesight he couldn't see the rope near the

ground. His ankle caught the rope, causing Polyphemus to fall and land on the cave

floor. He wasn't hurt by it but did distract him from his current objective.

"What was I doing," Said Polyphemus as he rubbed his head, "Right I was looking for

that goat."

'Phase one, complete," thought Naruto as he began to climb the cliff face, 'time for

phase two.'

Naruto rigged a giant boulder on a string to fall on the giant cyclops and hopefully

slow him down even further. The weaver kicked a smaller stone, anchoring the boulder

in place, causing the boulder to fall and swing at Polyphemus's head. This trap

actually, cause the cyclops to bleed from his temple.

'Now to get his to remove the boulder blocking the entrance.' thought Naruto

"Spider annoying, must squash!" yelled Polyphemus as he swung at Naruto, missing as he couldn't pinpoint Naruto. Naruto purposely led the giant towards the boulder blocked entrance. Clarisse and Silena told Naruto the plan and even provided the perfect hiding spot for him, which was a pocket in the cave wall.

"Where did pest go!?" Said Polyphemus as he looked around, "must be outside!"

Polyphemus grabbed the boulder and began to move it out of the way.

"Alright now is now is our chance," said Naruto as he signaled the others to run.

The reunited group was a couple yards away from Polyphemus, but their luck ran out when the giant somehow located the escaping group.

"Pest is escaping with food!" Yelled Polyphemus as he gave chase.

"Okay this isn't part of the plan," said Naruto as he ran, "any ideas?"

"We'll act as bait as you break off and get the fleece." said Clarisse, "you're small and fast, while we have the numbers to defeat him."

"Under normal circumstances I would be offended, but this time I'll let it pass." said Naruto as he broke off from the rest of the pack and run toward the fleece.

Since he was small Polyphemus didn't notice Naruto's absents and continued to chase the rest of the group. Naruto reached the tree that the fleece was hanging on and managed to grab it on the first try, but the fleece was off the tree the landscape around it began to change. The once luscious field now became barren and grey, without the nature infused fleece the island is basically dead. When Polyphemus saw that something was wrong with the Golden cloth that made his field grow. He stopped chasing the group and changed the direction towards the fleece. "Let go of golden blanket!" yelled once he 'spotted' Naruto with the fleece

'Oh Hades,' thought Naruto as he clenched the fleece close to his chest, 'What do I do?'

Polyphemus ran towards Naruto in attempt to retrieve the fleece only to fall on

the way. Naruto looked and saw that the cyclops had tripped on a vine that grow out

of the ground.

'How did that get there?' thought Naruto, just began to run around the fallen giant

Polyphemus gave chase once he managed to get up but due to Naruto small frame he

couldn't catch the weaver. Naruto reached the coastline when he ran into the water and

began to swim to the sitting ship. The crew on the ship threw a life-preserver to Naruto and hauled him onto the ship. Polyphemus stayed on is island and began to shout at the escaping demigods, the situation got worse for the demigod as the enraged giant began to throw giant boulders at the ship. The boulder tossed the ship around, messing us Percy's consideration, and on some occasions almost capsizes the Queen Ann's Revenge. Tyson ran towards the side of the ship and began to yell for help, making Clarisse and Silena believe he's gone crazy, and was answered by a herd of hippocampus.

"Rainbow!" shouted Tyson

Seeing the herd Naruto came up with an idea formed in his head.

"Tyson try and convince Rainbow and the herd to pull our ship away from the idea and

possible out of this accursed sea." yelled Naruto holding onto the main mast.

While Tyson was talking to the hippocampus Naruto was twisting some rope to act as

harnesses for the water horses. Luck was on their side as the herd moved towards the

stern of the boat and allowed Naruto to harness them, making a Greek style motor

boat. The sudden acceleration surprised Clarisse and Silena as the two landed on

their butts and slide along the desk, only being safer by the net that Naruto made.

The ship pasted by the various island in a matter of minutes but the crew began to

worry as they were nearing the exit.

"How are we going to get past the guardians?" yelled Percy as he hung onto the reins

"Go for that hole in the cliff," replied Naruto, "That's how Jason and his crew got

through."

Now knowing this Percy directed the herd towards the hole in the wall and hoping that Naruto was right.

"What! Why did we just you that in the first place?" yelled Clarisse

"It's exit only," replied Naruto, "It doesn't appear on the other side."

"Oh," was the reply of both Clarisse and Silena

"Didn't you two read about Jason and the Argonauts?" asked Naruto

"We did but wasn't really paying attention at the time." reply Silena

"Should have known that," said Naruto, "Anything that doesn't involve fighting is last on Clarisse, but I thought you paid attention Silena." said Naruto

"I have my airhead moments," replied Silena, "We all have them."

"True," replied Naruto

"I can think of non-fighting subjects," whispered Clarisse.

The ship fit through the opening and exited on the other side where calmer waters lay.

"Next stop Camp Half-Blood," yelled Percy as he directed the Hippocampus towards the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is the last chapter before I write the next book. I know it may have been short, but I tried to stretch it as far as I could. I could even write a small series on what Melinoe was doing while Naruto while away if the fans want it.**

 **but I babble here the story**

 **Enjoy and please no flames**

 **June 5**

"Annabeth, you need to let go of the mast," yelled Naruto as he tried to persuade his sister to let go of the mast, "Rachnera is harmless."

"But she is a spider! "replied Annabeth, "Spiders are evil!"

"Not all spiders are evil," shouted Naruto, "Phil hasn't bitten anyone considering Clarisse won't stop poking him."

"It's only a matter of time until he does!" replied Annabeth

'In a way she's right,' thought Naruto, 'it's a miracle Phil hasn't bitten Clarisse yet.'

"Percy are we near a dock yet?" asked Naruto as he cradled his forehead, he'll deal with his sister later.

"Yes, but we now have a problem," replied Percy, 'The Princess Andromeda is up ahead."

"What!' yelled Annabeth as she finally descended from the mast, "I thought we lost them in Georgia."

"Well they caught up," said Percy

"Is this ship important?" asked Clarisse

"It's the ship that Luke runs," replied Annabeth, "he has a bunch of monsters on the ship with brainwashed passengers acting as food."

"Now that's low," commented Silena, "using innocent people as a food source goes against our morals."

"He's evil now and willing to do anything to complete his goals." said Naruto, "He is no longer one of us."

"Since he is no longer one of us we can attack," said Clarisse,

"Prepare the cannons! We are attacking that traitorous boat!"

"Who is she talking to?" whispered Percy.

"I think she's talking to us," replied Annabeth

"I said 'prepare the cannons'!" yelled Clarisse

Tyson, Annabeth, Percy, and Silena panicked and began to run to the bottom of the ship and arm the cannons. Tyson loaded the black powder charges in the mussel as Percy pierced the black powder to insert the wicks, while all of this was happening Naruto and Rachnera were standing on the deck wondering what to do.

"Should we go down and help?" asked Rachnera

"Do you know how to arm a cannon?" asked Naruto

"No," replied Rachnera

"I guess we just steer the ship and make sure we're on the right course," said Naruto as he walked to the steering wheel

"I'll manage the sails then," said Rachnera as she climbed the mast.

So far Luke Castellan's plan to destroy Olympus was going swimmingly. He gathered a right amount of rejected demigods and convinced them that destroying the palace was the answer to their problems. He 'persuaded' the owners of the yacht to let him use it without the couple knowing what it was being used for, various monsters walked the deck, to battle or feast on the hypnotized humans depending on their mood, without a shred of fear in them.

"So, what do we do from here?" asked a demigod.

"We wait," replied Luke, "they should be bringing the Fleece any moment now."

"Who?" asked the same demigod.

"The one that still follows the gods," answered Luke, "and with-it Lord Kronos will rise again."

Luke walked into the captain's cabin to reveal that he had the casket that housed the remains of Kronos, the father to most of the Olympians. He was the key to destroying Olympus and showing the gods what happens when you ignore your children.

"There's another ship coming!" yelled another demigod, "and it's being pulled by water horses!"

"I see they finally arrived," said Luke as he exited the cabin and waited on the dock to welcome his 'guests.'

The Queen Ann's Revenge docked near the yacht, and various monsters greeted the group. Tyson took the rear, assuming a boxer's stance, while Silena and Clarisse armed

themselves in the front. Naruto bypassed the two girls and walked until he was a yard away from Luke.

"Luke, I see you are in good health," said Naruto, "I see you even managed to make a few new friends."

"I'm surprised they let you out of the camp," said Luke, "I guess they were really desperate. I can only imagine how many orders you will have once you get back, that if you do go back."

"I will make it back that's for certain," said Naruto, "you do remember I have the Love Goddess on my side along with Hade's wife. Do you really want to deal with two enraged goddesses?"

"You may have protection, but that only applies to you, your companions, on the other hand, have no protection," said Luke

"They do not need such protection," replied Naruto, "While you were off gathering an army we back at the camp we were training for the day you would invade."

"Such training will be useless when I revive Kronos, and we take our revenge against the gods." said Luke as he drew his sword and readied himself, "Now hand over the fleece."

"Never!" shouted Percy as he ran towards Luke, this action started the battle.

'Idiot,' thought Naruto as readied his rapier for battle.

Clarisse charged with her spear and battled the monster the Luke called allies, Silena, on the other hand, weaved around the enemy striking at their weak points. A few feet away Tyson was in his battle using his brute strength to smash other monster and fling the enemy demigods away. The test of his fighting ability came when two bear-like creatures approached him. The two were named Agrius and Oreius, children of Polyphonte and Tyson found out that they were very durable as the two took several of Tyson's hit and seemed unfazed by them.

"Enough!" shouted Percy, "We'll settle this like we do at camp, a duel. If you win, we had over the fleece, but if I win you let us leave unharmed."

"I accept those terms," said a confident Luke, "one on one to the death."

'What is that idiot doing?!' thought Naruto as he looked at the spawn of the sea.

While the monster we distracted Naruto went back to the ship to get Rachnera and his sister, hopefully, nothing happens until he gets back. It was easy getting Rachnera off, but Annabeth proves to be difficult as she decided to hide in the crow's nest, the furthest distance from the spider-woman. Naruto was trying his best to get his sister to come down not knowing that a smaller master snuck on board and snuck behind the blonde. Rachnera looked back to see if Naruto was coming, as he was taking a while, and saw the monster on the ship;

"Naruto watch out!" shouted Rachnera to her husband

"Ha," replied Naruto as he turned around to spot the monster.

"Die!" shout the monster as he did a downward strike with a sword, only for the sword to snip once it touched Naruto's skin, "What!"

"Stay away from my husband," whispered Rachnera as she strangled the monster, while she was doing that Naruto was looking at his hands.

'What happened?' thought Naruto

Annabeth came down a second later also fascinated by Naruto's feat.

"How did you do that?" asked Annabeth

"I don't know," said Naruto, "but we can figure it out later, Percy looks like Percy is about to lose."

Naruto was proven right, but as they watched he noticed Percy throw a drachma in the ocean and carefully forming his dialogue carefully, the end result was Percy forming am Iris message to the camp. Percy continued his fight with Luke, making the son of Hermes confess that he was the one that poison Thalia's tree and what he plans to use the Golden Fleece for.

"I have heard enough," said Mr. D, surprising Luke

Luke, in his enraged state, charged at the sea spawn only to be intercepted by an arrow tipped with a boxing glove.

'Great, they're here' thought Naruto in dread, 'The party ponies.'

The reason for his dislike for this particular group of centaurs could be described in two words, destructive and tacky. He was a fashion designer by trade so seeing the flurry of neon colored shirts and various torn clothing was nauseating for the boy. Sure, they were a great ally to have, but they always wanted to party and not take life seriously. Naruto seriously thought that these centaurs worshiped Mr. D. and just keep parting to preserve his memory.

"Clarisse! Silena! We need to get going, we're running out of time." yelled Naruto as grabbed Rachnera and ran to the entrance to the pier,

"Thalia's life is at stake."

"Right," replied Silena

"But we're in the middle of a huge fight," said Clarisse, relishing in the adrenaline of battle

"The barrier of camp is crumbling risking the lives of various campers, your family, but you want to stay here and enjoy your battle pleasure," said Naruto in a flat tone

"(growling with a hint of whining) Fine! but we are having an all-out fight when we get back." said Clarisse as she caught up to Naruto and Silena

"Fine, but it can't be with me, you're going to have to settle it with your brothers and sisters," said Naruto as they began to run

"So how are we going to get back?" asked Silena

"We can't take my jet as it's in the shop, so we have to take commercial," replied Naruto

"Great," said Clarisse in a sarcastic

The Miami International Airport was swarming as people from all over the country conjugated to go home or go to some other places for business or for pleasure. The group of four, plus one spider, reached the airport and began to discuss their plan for arrival.

"Silena you go and IM Mr. D that we will be arriving a bit later than expected." said Naruto, "Clarisse you get the tickets, and I'll package and have Phil mailed to the camp."

"Why do I have to get the tickets?!" complained Clarisse, "Silena can charm speak the teller and get them for free."

"One; you look the oldest among us and two; the only teller that is open also has charm speak," answered Naruto

"And how would you know?" asked Silena

"I've been to this airport before," said Naruto, "and how else do you think she became my personal traveling assistant."

"Seriously?" asked Clarisse

"I can in to get a ticket, she recognized me, and by the end of it she now gets five percent of my profits and is an occasional model for my dresses." said Naruto in a sense of dread, "not one of my proudest moments."

'Why do I have a feeling my mother had something to do with that.' thought Silena

Once Clarisse got the tickets and rounded up the rest of the team they proceeded to get to the security gate. It took twenty minutes for the three to get through the checkpoint, they went to the gate and found three seats together. Silena left a few minutes to look at souvenirs for her sisters and brothers, Clarisse followed her lead and left to get them something to eat as they wait. Naruto took a book out and read until the plane started to board, which took an additional forty-five minutes, and the group of four had to deal with the usual hushing on the plane. Luck missed them as they all had separate seating, Clarisse had to deal with two sleeping fat guys, Naruto was seated between a mother and child, while Silena and Rachnera had to deal with crying babies. For three hours they had to deal with the other passengers, Clarisse can only handle so much spit, and her shoulders were killing her from being a support rest for the two whales. Once they touched down, it took ten minutes for them to get their bags and exit the airplane.

"And that is why I have a personal jet." said Naruto in a dead tone, "to avoid babies and other annoyances."

"I agree," said Clarisse as she rolled her shoulders

"I think we should wait before you impregnate me," said Rachnera as she was trying to get the ringing out of her ears.

"I agree," said Naruto

"I hate flying," commented Silena

"Let's call the sisters so they can bring us to camp and we can end this quest." said Naruto, "anyone got a drachma?"

"Here, I'll probably take a nap during the ride," said Silena

"Need more beauty sleep princess?" said Clarisse in a snarky tone

"Oh, shut up," said Silena, "or I will tell the camp that you modeled for a dress."

"Just get in the cab," said Naruto notifying the rest of them that the cab had arrived, not telling them that he had to pay extra for Rachnera. The cab ride only lasted for fifteen minutes, silent as the group didn't know what to talk about. They were basically kicked out once they reached their destination, turns out the grey sisters don't like having monsters in their cab for extended amounts of time. The trip over the hill was exhausting, but when the rest of the camp saw the four, thinking that Rachnera was another demigod, and began to celebrate as their camp was saved. They swarmed the group and started to hug them and jump up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, now where it the Fleece?" asked Mr. D in a flat tone

"Naruto, the fleece," said Clarisse

"Yeah, there's a problem with the fleece," said Naruto

"What Problem?" said Clarisse through clenched teeth

"Whenever I'm stressed I sleep knit, and the fleece was in my hand, so~," said Naruto as he brought out a large golden tea cozy, "I changed its shape, but I think the magic still works."

"Let's try it," said Silena as she grabbed the cozy and nailed it to the tree.

Once the fleece was secured to the tree, it caused an instant reaction as Thalia's tree was renewed with life as the tree's leaves turned green and the grass surrounding the tree turned greener and since the tree was better the barrier that surrounded the camp was repaired and was made stronger. Now that the camp was safe the campers hoisted the group on their shoulders and carried them the center of the camp. The partying lasted till night, and even the burning of the death shrouds was turned festive. Now came the tough part, explaining that Rachnera is a monster and is Naruto's bride. When they heard the news two things happened; one, everyone formed a giant circle around Naruto, and two everyone got out their weapons.

"Listen, guys, she's harmless," said Naruto as he stood in front of Rachnera

"She's a monster," said one of the campers, "she is programmed to kill and eat demigods especially children of knowledge."

"She's different," defended Naruto, "I have been with her for several days, and she didn't attack the other quest members or me."

"It's only a matter of time until she does," said another demigod

"She's not leaving," said Naruto firmly, "during the quest we bonded and plan to explore further. If it makes you comfortable, I'll move my shop outside the camp boundary preventing her from entering the camp, but it any harm comes to her there will be retribution to the attacker."

The camp talked amongst themselves and agreed to Naruto's terms, even if some of them were reclusive to do so. Relocating the shop was easy, and all Naruto had to do was flatten the building and carry it to the camp's borders, this relocation did surprise Melinoe, but she quickly got over it when she saw Rachnera, and she explained how she became Naruto's wife. Melinoe emphasized with the spider princess, and she ended up hugging Rachnera and telling her that she will be alright, but it quickly became awkward when Rachnera suggest the three of them participate in an orgy to celebrate and as a way to quickly get to know each other. Melinoe pulled the spider aside and began to explain that they don't do that anymore, while Naruto when to the back of the shop and check on his pet owl and introduce Phil to Stilio and hope that they don't kill each other.

"Pets are okay, and I have a new wife," said Naruto, "never a dull moment in my life that's for sure."

The next day Percy's group arrived, but most were excited because Tantalus was leaving and Chiron was going to be reinstated. The child eater resisted as the shackles that were on his wristed dragged him back to Hades, he didn't want to go back to that island and be tormented by the hanging fruit. As the camp was celebrating Percy's return something unexpected happened, Thalia's tree began to shake, and dirt beneath it started to fall away revealing a black-haired girl with a black leathered jacket covering her. The campers crowed to see if their eyes didn't betray them, it did not as Thalia Grace was indeed alive and was no longer a tree. Chiron quickly scooped up the unconscious girl into his arms and transported her to the Big House to recover. This was a happy day as Zeus blessed the camp with his daughter, making the camp stronger. The news of Thalia's return makes both Annabeth and Naruto run to Big House to greet their big sister and make sure she wouldn't leave them again. The scene of Annabeth and Naruto hugging the now awake Thalia made Chiron cry, but Mr. D gagged and retreated to his hot tub to enjoy the bubble and hot water.

 **That's the last chapter before I write the next installment in the series, but I am open to posting omakes that other people have written about my story.**

 **Comment and favorite**


	9. Bonus

**It's finally done. The last chapter to my second story in the series.**

 **This contains the confintaion between mother and son that some of you have been asking for. It took a while because of Hurricane Florence, but I got it done and proofed.**

It has been a week since Naruto came back from his quest to the Sea of Monsters and he was currently working on a customer's order. He was facing away from the door when he felt a disturbance in his shop; Naruto turned around to see the last person he would want to see.

"Hello mother, what can I do for you," said Naruto in a dull tone.

"Good to see you too son," replied Athena, "I see that you are in full health."

"Yes, I am, but something tells me you're not here on a social call," said Naruto

"You would be right," said Athena as she looked around, "Why is it that you have a monster living with you, a descendant of Arachne to make it worse?"

"She is my second wife after Melinoe," said Naruto as he returned to his work, "I met her in the Sea of Monsters."

"What! You are my offspring, and I will not have someone from my mind associate with such a vile creature!" Yelled Athena, "you are to kill her by nightfall."

"No, we have had a rocky relationship at first, but I began to appreciate her quirks and flaws, such as she did I with me." Said Naruto, "And I maybe your son but you are not my true mother, that honor belongs to Hestia. You abandoned me the day I was born, standing back as I dealt with the death of my father, the doubt that I was a mistake that no one wanted, and finally being used as a slave because of my gifts. The only sign that you acknowledge me was when you claimed me at camp, which took days if not weeks to happen. You could have helped me when my siblings decided to throw me out of the cabin because I was an oddity to them, but no you sat back and watched. Annabeth was the only one of my siblings that talked to me after my exile from the cabin. I always wondered what you were like and I soon reached the conclusion that your mindset was that of a scientist, seeing humanity as nothing more than rats for you to test on. If anything, you just see me as another specimen for you to study, trying to figure out what went wrong with my development. I was lonely until Melinoe can into my life and brightened my life. She asked me about my day and tries to help me overcome obstacles that get in my way. When I introduced Rachnera to her, she was excited as she now has someone else to talk to when I am away. So, no mother I will not kill Rachnera because she's a monster."

"She has a name," said Athena, "It's obvious that you have gotten too close to her, I'll have one of your siblings kill her since she has you under her control."

"I can tell you that plan will fail," said Naruto, "I will defend her from both my siblings and the other campers. Send them If you don't believe me, but they will be sent to the Infirmary or worse. I will not let you kill my wife in cold blood!"

"Cold Blood. Cold blood! That woman's family is responsible for the deaths of many children, both mine and the other gods. She has to die to make amends for their transgressions!" Yelled Athena

"Rachnera hasn't killed a single demigod," said Naruto, "and clumping her with the monsters of the past is low, even for you. 'The past is over, and the future can change' is something I believe in, grudges should be forgotten, and we should just look towards the future. We shouldn't live in the past, something you seem to be doing, and just get on with our life's.

"Foolish words from a foolish boy," said Athena, "you have yet to see the true nature of monsters and just hold onto the belief that some monsters can be saved. I will leave you then, but you will be sorry for not listening to my words. Goodbye Naruto, I hope you mature by the time you see me again."

Athena's form disappeared, and Naruto turned back to the dress he was working on.

'I will not be brainwashed by her words; she Is the foolish one for holding onto such grudges of the past.' Though Naruto, 'History is the past and should stay in the past, there are exceptions such as Hades, but he's in charge of punishing the wicked, so he's okay.'

An hour has pasted until the door opened and Melinoe walked in;

"Naruto, I'm back from the Underworld," greeted Melinoe.

"Welcome back Melinoe, how was your trip?" Asked Naruto

"You know the usual," said Melinoe, "a few haunting there, guiding a few souls to the afterlife, you know. How is Rachnera adjusting to camp life?"

"She seems to be doing fine," said Naruto, "she made herself comfortable in the attic keeping Phil and Stilio company."

"That's good," said Melinoe only to pause, "did you have a visitor from New York?"

"Yes, my mother decided to pay me a visit." Said Naruto

"Which one?" Asked Melinoe

"The one that gave birth to me," replied Naruto, "she wanted me to get rid of Rachnera because she's a descendant of Arachne. We had different points of view and had a little argument."

"So, she's staying," said a hopeful Melinoe

"Yes," Answered Naruto

"Yeah! I know I chose the right person to be my husband!" Said Melinoe as she hugged Naruto

"Melinoe! Please release me; I have orders to complete." Said Naruto as he tried to escape from Melinoe's sign of affection.

"Oh! You are so cute," said Melinoe as she continued to hug the blonde

"Melinoe, why don't you take Rachnera into the mall to get her some new clothes and teach her more about the modern world." Said Naruto

"That's a great Idea!" Said Melinoe as she released Naruto, "we can have some quality girl time and talk about her role in the company."

"That sounds good," said Naruto as he got back into his chair, "Here's my card, so don't worry about prices."

"Thank you!" Said Melinoe as she took the card and ran upstairs to get the Spider princess, "Rachnera we are going to the mall!"

'She may be a goddess, but she has her teenage moments,' thought Naruto as he resumed his work, 'but she is cute when she has them.'

 **I hope this meets your satisfaction and no flaming. Flamers will be fed to Cerberus in Hades.**

 **Comment and favorite**


End file.
